Scred
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Meredith] Conan réussi à découvrir l'identité de Kaito Kid grâce à un micro. Mais que décidera-y-il en apprenant les raisons de ses vols? Une entraide peut-elle naître entre ces deux garçons que rien ne semble réunir ou choisiront-ils l'individualisme?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Scred (Le pourquoi de ce titre m'échappe :D)**

Résumé : Conan réussi à découvrir l'identité de Kaito Kid grâce à un micro. Mais que décidera-y-il en apprenant les raisons de ses vols? Une entraide peut-elle naître entre ces deux garçons que rien ne semble réunir ou choisiront-ils l'individualisme?

Personnage : Kaito Kid, Edogawa Conan

Genre : Friendship

Message d'Ange : **C'EST EGALEMENT UNE FANFICTION DE MON AMIE**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 1**_

« KIIIID ! Reviens ici sale voleur ! Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis celle-là ! cria Conan en déboulant sur le toit du bâtiment qui venait de se faire fraîchement cambrioler. »

Le voleur responsable de tout le remue-ménage qui se déroulait au musée -le lieu du crime- se tourna vers l'enfant de sept ans qui lui faisait face. Apparemment, le petit détective était en colère. Kaito Kid sourit en voyant le résultat de sa dernière blague.

Shinichi, ou plutôt Conan, fulmina encore plus en voyant le sourire en coin moqueur du voleur vêtu de blanc qui ne semblait absolument pas regretter son acte. Pour pouvoir s'enfuir, cet abrutit de hors-la-loi avait endormi le plus jeune à l'aide d'un gaz soporifique.

Mais ce qui le mettait le plus en colère était que le voleur s'était attardé sur les lieux de son cambriolage et lui avait dessiné un monocle au feutre indélébile autour de son œil, et pour parfaire le tout, avait agrafé sur la veste bleue préférée de Conan une superbe cape blanche qui le faisait ressembler à un Kaito Kid junior -mais d'où avait-il bien pu sortir une agrafeuse !?-. Et le pire était que l'enfant ne pouvait pas enlever la cape sans déchirer la veste bleue d'en dessous.

Il s'était donc résolu à la laisser flotter autour de lui.

« Oh, Tantei-kun ! s'exclama le magicien-voleur apparemment ravi de voir son adversaire. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu étais l'un de mes fans ! »

Le plus jeune fit un sourire dangereux, inquiétant le voleur qui dut se retenir de reculer. Conan se baissa et tourna un bouton sur sa chaussure qui se mit à crépiter.

« Exactement, et mon ballon aussi est l'un de tes fans et il désirerait te rencontrer, dit le jeune garçon en appuyant sur un bouton de sa ceinture avec un sourire de plus en plus sadique. »

Un ballon de foot se gonfla instantanément. Conan jongla avec avant de se mettre en position de tir. Le voleur commença à battre en retraite

« C'est trop d'honneur, je me dois de refuser...

-Si si, il insiste, répondit le plus jeune en shootant de toutes ses forces. »

Le ballon partit à une vitesse inhumaine et le pauvre voleur eut juste le temps de tirer avec son pistolet à carte sur la sphère pour se protéger. La balle explosa avec une forte fumée et le voleur en fut soulagé. Il savait d'expérience que ce genre d'attaque faisait très mal. Son soulagement se mua en stupeur lorsqu'il reçut un coup à l'arrière de la jambe droite, ce qui le fit tomber à genoux. Edogawa Conan avait profité de la fumée de l'explosion du ballon pour se faufiler derrière Kaito et l'attaquer. Il essaya de lui sauter dessus pour le capturer mais le voleur esquiva d'une roulade avant de se remettre debout.

« Ça, c'était très fourbe, Tantei-kun ! protesta-t-il

-Et c'est un voleur qui ose me faire la morale ?

-Tu es censé être du bon côté de la loi, se plaignit le Kid. Bon c'est pas tout, mais je vais devoir filer, j'entends Nakamori-keibu qui arrive. Transmets-lui mes amitiés. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le voleur se mit dos au vide et, après avoir exercé un salut militaire, sauta.

« Pfffff, frimeur, souffla Conan en voyant la cape de son ennemi se transformer en deltaplane. »

Mais le voleur n'avait pas encore gagné. Shinichi ne put réprimer un sourire en pensant au transmetteur qu'il avait discrètement placé sur le Kid. Sur ces entrefaites, Nakamori-keibu arriva.

« OÙ EST CE STANÉ VOLEUR QUE JE LUI FASSE LA PEAU !

-Il s'est encore enfui, expliqua Conan en se faisant remarquer par l'inspecteur. »

Ce dernier resta sans voix en voyant l'accoutrement du plus jeune qui avait encore la cape et le monocle dessiné.

« Conan-kun !? Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Le jeune l'ignora et, toujours avec son sourire moqueur, fixa discrètement l'oreillette reliée à l'émetteur sur son oreille. Il allait enfin connaître le but de Kaito Kid. Sans le savoir, il prit l'air exact du voleur, effrayant au passage l'inspecteur Nakamori.

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Scred (Le pourquoi de ce titre m'échappe :D)**

Résumé : Conan réussi à découvrir l'identité de Kaito Kid grâce à un micro. Mais que décidera-y-il en apprenant les raisons de ses vols? Une entraide peut-elle naître entre ces deux garçons que rien ne semble réunir ou choisiront-ils l'individualisme?

Personnage : Kaito Kid, Edogawa Conan

Genre : Friendship

Message d'Ange : **C'EST EGALEMENT UNE FANFICTION DE MON AMIE**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 2**_

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que les bruits de vent provoqués par la fuite du voleur ne cessent. Dans son oreillette, Conan n'avait pour l'instant capté aucune parole, juste un rire euphorique et un « Youuuuuhouuuuuu ! Dans tes dents, Tantei-kun ! ».

Il entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et un « Bon retour, maître Kuroba-sama ».

La voix de Kaito Kid reprit, légèrement différente de celle que Conan lui connaissait :

« Voyons, Jii, cessez de m'appeler ainsi, je n'ai que dix-sept ans, appelez-moi simplement Kaito, comme tout le monde ! Ou sinon vous pouvez m'appeler Kaito Kid. »

Dans l'oreillette, Conan fut à deux doigts de crier de joie. Il avait enfin l'identité et l'âge du voleur de bijoux.

« Jeune maître, il serait imprudent de vous nommer ainsi ! Mais laissons cela de côté, votre cambriolage s'est bien passé ?

-Cette pierre n'était pas Pandora, je l'ai laissée. Outre son intérêt esthétique, cette émeraude n'avait aucune valeur pour moi.

-Nous devons nous dépêcher de la retrouver. Ces hommes en noir ont déjà commencé à la chercher de leur côté depuis qu'ils ont tué votre père." S'inquiéta le dénommé Jii.

-Peu importe, je trouverais Pandora avant eux et je la détruirais. L'humanité n'est pas encore prête à assumer quelque chose d'aussi grand que l'immortalité. Et dussé-je exposer tous les cailloux du monde à la lumière de la lune pour trouver ce foutu faisceau lumineux, je le ferai ! s'emporta le voleur.

-Je n'aurais pas utilisé ces mots, mais voilà qui est bien dit. »

Le ton de l'adulte était amusé.

« À part ça, as-tu revu ton ami de petite taille ?

-Mon am... ? Ah ! Tu veux parler de Tantei-kun ! Oui je l'ai revu !

-Et j'imagine que vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher d'aller encore le taquiner ?

-Ah je lui ai fait trois fois rien, juste une greffe de cape et un petit dessin de monocle. J'adore ce gamin ! Sans lui, le cambriolage serait une activité ennuyeuse. En plus il a failli m'avoir cette fois-ci !

-À ce point-là !? Il n'a que sept ans après tout. »

Le Kid ricana mais ne dit rien sur l'âge réel de Conan qui avait 17 ans.

« Bon, vous me raconterez cela plus tard, vous devriez d'abord enlever votre costume du Kid, jeune maître. Imaginez que quelqu'un vous voit ainsi vêtu... »

Conan entendit des frottements de vêtements qu'on enlève, ce qui le fit fortement rougir depuis la voiture où il se trouvait, avant de ne plus entendre aucun bruit. Le mouchard ayant été collé sur les vêtements de "travail" du Kid, l'écouteur ne serait plus d'aucune utilité. Il enleva son oreillette, la tête encore remplie des informations qu'il avait reçues. Il savait maintenant l'identité et l'objectif du voleur au chapeau haut-de-forme. Plus il en découvrait, moins il voulait capturer le voleur. Après tout, il rendait son butin à chaque fois alors pourquoi l'emprisonnement au final ?

« Rah, Conan-kun ! À quoi as-tu pu penser pour te lancer à la poursuite de ce voleur ! C'est très dangereux pour un enfant tel que toi de faire ce genre de choses ! le réprimanda Ran Mori, une ancienne camarade de classe.

-Mais Ran-neechan, il essayait de voler l'émeraude du musée, je devais l'en empêcher !

-Ce n'est pas aux petits enfants de le faire, c'est le travail de la police. »

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Une fois à l'agence de détective de Kogoro Mori, Conan se jeta sur son lit avec son téléphone et envoya un mail au professeur Agasa, son voisin et l'un de ses meilleurs alliés.

[Professeur, pouvez-vous m'envoyer les informations sur un dénommé "Kuroba Kaito", s'il vous plaît ? C'est un adolescent d'environ 17 ans.

Conan]

Il ne tarda pas à recevoir une réponse.

[Dans quelle affaire t'es-tu encore fourré ? Je te cherche ça tout de suite.

Le Professeur Agasa]

[Merci, je vous revaudrai ça

Conan]

[Dois-je chercher superficiellement ou en profondeur ?

Professeur Agasa]

[Tout ce que vous jugez important. Oh ! Et si vous pouviez me fournir un alibi pour dans deux jours, je vous en serais reconnaissant. Faites que Ran n'ait pas à me chercher.

Conan]

Il reposa son portable en attendant que le professeur ne lui envoie les résultats de son enquête. Un peu plus tard, le téléphone vibra de nouveau. Le message contenait un tas d'informations, notamment le lycée de Kaito. À cette dernière information, Conan eut un sourire encore plus prononcé. Mais, avisant l'heure tardive, il se dit qu'il était tard et alla se coucher. Après tout, il avait école le lendemain.

Le soleil se leva sur le quartier de Beika et la sonnerie du réveil tira Conan de ses rêves. Après un rapide petit déjeuner, il passa devant chez le professeur Agasa pour récupérer Haibara Aï, une lycéenne rétrécie comme lui par l'organisation des hommes en noir.

« Salut Haibara !

-Kudo-kun, salua-t-elle brièvement en faisant un petit signe de tête. »

Habitué, Conan ne prit pas ombrage de son attitude froide et distante. Il continua à lui faire la conversation sur le chemin de l'école alors qu'elle ne répondait que par monosyllabe. Elle n'avait jamais été du matin. Ils furent vite rejoints par Genta, Ayumi et Mitsuiko, avec qui ils formaient le club des "Détectives boy". La conversation tourna alors autour des aventures de Kamen Yaiba, sujet fort peu intéressant pour les deux adolescents rétrécis. La journée se déroula comme d'habitude entre l'ennui des cours et les discussions entre les Détectives boy dont les plus jeunes étaient persuadés que les voisins d'Ayumi étaient des psychopathes-assasins-sequestreurs-d'enfants. Bref, une journée banale en somme.

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Scred (Le pourquoi de ce titre m'échappe :D)**

Résumé : Conan réussi à découvrir l'identité de Kaito Kid grâce à un micro. Mais que décidera-y-il en apprenant les raisons de ses vols? Une entraide peut-elle naître entre ces deux garçons que rien ne semble réunir ou choisiront-ils l'individualisme?

Personnage : Kaito Kid, Edogawa Conan

Genre : Friendship

Message d'Ange : **C'EST EGALEMENT UNE FANFICTION DE MON AMIE**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 3**_

Le lendemain, la classe de primaire n'avait pas cours contrairement à celle du lycée. Conan décida de tendre un guet-apens au Kid à sa sortie de cours. L'après-midi, le jeune détective se rendit donc devant le lycée d'Edoka dont le professeur Agasa lui avait donné l'adresse. La cloche de fin des cours ne tarda pas à sonner et un flot d'élèves sortit par le portail. Conan regarda un par un les lycéens avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié l'essentiel ! Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait Kaito !

« Tu es perdu, petit ? l'interpella un des adolescents. »

Conan se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés qui lui avait posé la question. L'ébouriffé eut un petit mouvement de recul en le voyant. Le plus jeune lui fit un sourire plein d'innocence.

« Non, je revenais de chez des amis et je me suis arrêté ici car je croyais avoir reconnu quelqu'un. Mais ça ne devait pas être lui, conclut-il. »

Ils furent interrompus par une troisième personne.

« Kuroba, combien de fois dois-je te dire d'arrêter d'embêter les primaires ! souffla une personne bien connue de Conan. »

Ce dernier resta muet quelques secondes : alors finalement, c'était cet espèce d'ébouriffé qui volait toutes ces pierres précieuses !?

« Hakuba-nichan ! s'exclama l'enfant rétréci.

-Ha ! Conan-kun, je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Que viens-tu faire dans ce quartier, c'est loin de Beika pourtant... »

Alors que Saguru et Conan entamaient une discussion, Kaito commençait à se poser des questions. Pourquoi Tantei-kun était venu jusqu'ici ? Son histoire à propos de visite chez des amis lui semblait louche. Le petit détective avait-il découvert son identité ? Non, c'était impossible.

Une main se plaqua sur l'épaule du voleur.

« Hé, Kaito, qui est cet enfant ? demanda Aoko, la propriétaire de la main.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu, mentit le voleur.

-C'est Edogawa Conan, dit Hakuba qui écoutait la conversation. »

Le visage d'Aoko se fendit d'un sourire.

« Il est trop mignon ! »

Elle s'accroupit au niveau de l'enfant.

« Salut, toi ! Je m'appelle Aoko. Quel âge as-tu ? questionna-t-elle.

-J'ai sept ans ! »

Conan ignora le petit rire assez bien réprimé de Kaito pendant qu'un attroupement de filles commençait à se former. Toutes voulaient savoir qui était cet adorable enfant à lunettes. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'une rumeur comme quoi il était le petit frère de Kaito prenne vie. C'était le premier jour de la semaine où Kaito s'amusait autant. Il ne nia pas la rumeur et décida même de l'encourager, sous le regard désapprobateur de Saguru Hakuba. Trouvant que cela pouvait potentiellement servir ses intérêts, Conan fut d'accord pour jouer le jeu.

« Neee, Kaito-nichan, ce sont tes camarades de classe ? dit-il innocemment.

-Hé, Kaito-kun ! Pourquoi tu nous as caché l'existence de ton petit frère ? demanda une voix dans la foule.

-Il est assez timide, répondit le voleur. »

Pour faire bonne mesure, Tantei-kun se cacha derrière son autoproclamé frère en s'agrippant à sa veste d'uniforme. Le "grand frère" prit l'enfant dans ses bras sous les regards attendris des spectateurs. Conan rougit de se faire ainsi porter à son âge mais son rougissement passa pour de la timidité. Une fille aux cheveux rouges à l'air hautain arriva elle aussi.

« Tient, mais serait-ce Kuroba-kun ? Tu fais dans la pédophilie maintenant ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Akako !? s'agaça l'ébouriffé.

-C'est mon grand frère, affirma Conan depuis les bras de son voleur.

-Ha, pédophilie ET inceste ? Hé ben, je crois qu'avec en plus quelques anecdotes sur ta vie actuelle tu serais bon pour la prison à vie.

-Mais bien sûr que non ! s'horrifia Conan. Kaito-niichan ne me ferait jamais rien de ce genre ! »

La dénommée Akako rougit. Apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un petit garçon de sept ans comprenne ses propos. C'est vrai que ça devait choquer.

« Alors c'est ça que tu apprends à ton frère ? Hé bien bravo ! Dans quelques jours tu risques d'avoir le service de protection des enfants sur le dos, dit-elle à Kaito. »

Conan se sentit obligé de défendre le voleur :

« Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a appris ça, c'était à la télé ! »

Akako le fixa dans les yeux, visiblement touchée par cette tentative de l'enfant à protéger son frère.

« Tu t'appelles Conan-kun, c'est ça ? Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à ton grand frère. »

"L'enfant" hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris, dit l'enfant avec une touche d'émotion au fond de la voix. C'est pour ça que je veux le protéger. »

Toute l'assemblée émit un petit son ému par le discours sauf Hakuba et Aoko qui savaient la vérité. Ces deux derniers étaient impressionnés par le talent de comédien de l'enfant. Ce dernier se tourna vers Kaito qui le portait toujours :

« On rentre à la maison, niichan ? »

Le Kid lui fit un petit sourire complice.

« Oui chibi-kun. »

Le détective rétréci leva les yeux au ciel devant cette appellation. La foule se fendit en deux devant les deux faux frères. Dès que les deux adolescents furent hors de vue, entre deux maisons, Kaito posa Conan par terre.

« Bon Conan-kun, je vais te laisser rentrer chez toi.

-Tient, c'est Conan-kun, maintenant ? C'est plus Tantei-kun ? ne put s'empêcher de dire l'enfant. »

Le Kid se figea. Apparemment, il hésitait quant à la conduite à tenir. Il choisit l'ignorance :

« De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il en conservant sa poker-face.

-Oh mais je suis sûr que tu le sais très bien, Kaito-niisan... Ou devrais-je plutôt dire Kaito Kid ? »

Le voleur fut très inquiet d'un coup. Il savait que Shinichi n'accusait pas quelqu'un sur de simples suppositions. Si le détective le confrontait, c'était qu'il avait sûrement des preuves. C'est ce qu'il demanda :

« Des preuves ? exigea presque Kaito. »

Le petit détective fit un petit rire qui colla parfaitement avec son visage d'enfant innocent.

« Les preuves ne servent que pour inculper les suspects. On n'en a pas besoin pour le reste, pour cela, les déductions et la certitude suffisent largement. »

Cela voulait-il dire que Conan ne voulait plus le mettre derrière les verrous ? Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu opérer ce brutal changement d'avis, lui qui ne jurait que par le combat contre les hors-la-loi ?

« Oh ? Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire, Tantei-kun ? demanda le voleur. »

Le détective haussa les épaules avec un air blasé.

« Rien. Maintenant que je sais tes raisons, je n'ai plus aucun intérêt à te pourchasser, lança-t-il avant de s'en aller sans un regard en arrière, laissant le magicien stupéfait.

-Hoy ! Mais attends ! cria le magicien remis de sa surprise en courant pour rattraper Conan.

-Une réclamation, niichan ?

-Je voulais savoir, comment as-tu fait pour savoir tout ça ? questionna Kaito.

-Un petit conseil, la prochaine fois que tu rentres chez toi après un vol, fait gaffe à ne pas avoir de mouchards sur toi, se moqua légèrement Shinichi.

-Ksō, sale gosse, siffla Kaito. »

Mais se réplique ne fut pas aussi discrète qu'il l'espérait car l' "enfant" l'entendit.

« Je tiens à te signaler que j'ai le même âge que toi, si ce n'est plus, alors s'il n'y a personne aux alentours, évite de m'appeler "gamin", "gosse" ou tout autre adjectif aussi peu adapté à mon véritable âge. »

Le Kid lui fit un sourire narquois voulant dire "cause toujours !". Soudain, ils entendirent au loin Aoko appeler Kaito. Ce dernier fit un clin d'œil à Conan et dit :

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais le devoir m'appelle, je vais devoir te quitter Tantei-kun.

Le voleur s'en alla vers la source de la voix en ignorant le "Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as retenu, espèce de voleur du dimanche !" de Conan.

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Scred (Le pourquoi de ce titre m'échappe :D)**

Résumé : Conan réussi à découvrir l'identité de Kaito Kid grâce à un micro. Mais que décidera-y-il en apprenant les raisons de ses vols? Une entraide peut-elle naître entre ces deux garçons que rien ne semble réunir ou choisiront-ils l'individualisme?

Personnage : Kaito Kid, Edogawa Conan

Genre : Friendship

Message d'Ange : **C'EST EGALEMENT UNE FANFICTION DE MON AMIE**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4_**

Sa mission finalement réussie, Conan rentra à Beika. Il passa par la résidence du professeur Agasa pour le prévenir qu'il était de retour et aussi pour demander à Haibara quelques médicaments qui permettaient de regagner temporairement son apparence de Shinichi. En passant devant la résidence Kudo, son ancienne maison, il croisa le regard de Subaru Okiya, ou plutôt Akai Shuichi, un ancien agent du FBI qui avait réussi à infiltrer l'Organisation des hommes en noir. Il lui fit un petit sourire en passant. De retour à l'agence de détectives Mori, Ran l'accueillit avec un grand sourire :

« Alors, Conan-kun, comment s'est passée ton après-midi au cinéma avec le professeur Agasa ? »

C'était donc ça l'alibi que le professeur avait inventé ? Il aurait quand même pu trouver mieux !

« Bien, Ran-neechan !

-Le film était intéressant au moins ? De quoi parlait-il ? »

...Voilà la question que Conan redoutait par-dessus tout. Dans ces moments-là, il n'y avait rien à répondre. Heureusement, il arriva à trouver rapidement une parade :

« C'était intéressant mais l'intrigue serait trop longue à expliquer, répondit-il en optant pour un retrait stratégique avant qu'elle n'ait la "bonne" idée de lui demander le titre dudit film.

-Et au fait, Oto-san est sur une affaire de meurtre compliquée, il rentrera peut-être tard ce soir.

-Ah bon ? Et où s'est déroulé le meurtre ? demanda innocemment le petit détective.

-À l'appartement qui se trouve juste derrière l'agence, répondit l'adolescente. »

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû divulguer cette information en voyant l'enfant faire un grand sourire et se précipiter dehors.

« Conan-kun ! protesta-t-elle. »

Trop tard. La porte claqua sur son petit frère de cœur. Elle secoua la tête en souriant, désespérée. Cet enfant ressemblait de plus en plus à Shinichi. Ledit enfant se dirigea vers la scène de crime. Les voitures de police le guidèrent au bon endroit et il n'eut qu'à suivre discrètement Takagi-keiji pour retrouver Kogoro Mori. Ce dernier examinait l'écran d'un ordinateur où étaient écrite une suite illogique de katakanas. Sur la chaise reposait un homme blond visiblement mort, la main sur le clavier.

« D'après mes déductions, ce qu'il a tapé sur son ordinateur ne peut être qu'une coïncidence. Alors que la mort le frappait, sa main a dû glisser et écrire ce que nous voyons, s'exclama le détective à moustache, apparemment fier de lui.

-Je ne crois pas, déclara Conan qui s'était glissé subrepticement derrière lui. Les caractères tapés sont trop éloignés les uns des autres pour que cela soit un simple hasard. »

Kogoro se tourna vers lui, apparemment énervé.

« Eh bien il s'est peut-être débattu à cause du poison qui l'a fait mourir et qui a pour principal effet de rendre aveugle avant de tue... Gamin !? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! »

Il attrapa l'enfant par le col de sa veste malgré ses protestations et le jeta en dehors de l'appartement.

« Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas traîner dans mes pattes lorsque j'enquête !

-Aïe, se plaignit le gamin. »

Il se releva cependant aussitôt et alla interroger Takagi-keiji.

« Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur l'enquête d'oncle Kogoro ? demanda-t-il en prenant bien soin de faire ses yeux d'enfant innocent. »

Le gentil policier ne put résister et donna quelques informations.

« La victime est un informaticien du nom de Georges Dufeu...

-Ce nom n'est clairement pas japonais.

-Effectivement, il a vécu en France et n'a déménagé que récemment. Il est mort empoisonné au cyanure de potassium. On lui a aussi donné un poison dont l'un des effets est d'aveugler, expliqua le policier. Il a ensuite été enfermé dans cette pièce. Malgré ses cris, les voisins nous ont alertés trop tard.

-Et ces personnes, là, ce sont les suspects ?

-Oui, des caméras de surveillance nous ont informées que ce sont les seules personnes à être arrivées à cet étage vers l'heure du meurtre. Mais comme ils sont tous logés ici et célibataires, aucun n'avait d'alibi ou de comportement suspect. Mais ils ont tous refusés d'avoir leur appartement fouillé. »

Conan réfléchit quelques instants avant de demander :

« Et ils avaient des raisons d'en vouloir à Smith-san ?

-Oui. La demoiselle, Sand-san était son ancienne petite amie, mais ils se sont quittés il y a des années. Leurs retrouvailles ont été un mauvais coup du sort, causé par un ami commun qui leur aurait conseillé ce lieu. Mido-san est la personne la plus à gauche. Il doit beaucoup d'argent à la victime. Le dernier, Koru-san s'est battu violemment la veille avec Dufeu-san. »

Conan décida d'aller interroger les suspects de lui-même pour pouvoir se faire une idée.

« Bonjour ! Vous êtes Sand-san ? »

La dame fit un sourire gentil en acquiesçant. Mais Conan savait que très souvent, le coupable était celui avec l'air le plus innocent.

« Cet homme, vous le connaissiez bien ?

-Oui, je suis sortie avec lui il y a quelques années. Mais nous nous sommes quittés, expliqua-t-elle.

-Ah, je vois... Le revoir si soudainement a dû vous surprendre.

-Oui... »

Conan continua son interrogatoire sur tous les suspects. Puis il rentra à nouveau discrètement dans la pièce où avait été commis le crime. Les inscriptions sur l'écran l'intéressaient tout particulièrement. Il y avait quatre caractères puis un espace et sept autres caractères. Après quelques secondes à tourner le code dans sa tête, tout s'assembla : l'aveuglement, le métier et l'ancien pays de la victime.

« ... Et c'est pour ça qu'il s'agit sûrement d'un meurtre fait par quelqu'un de l'extérieur qui serait passé par la fenêtre... conclut fièrement Kogoro.

-Mais Mori-kun, quelqu'un de l'extérieur l'aurais vu, déclara Megure-keibu qui était lui aussi sur les lieux de l'enquête. »

Avant que le moustachu n'ait le temps de s'enfoncer davantage dans des déductions erronées et uniquement basées sur des suppositions, Conan le visa avec sa montre à fléchettes hypodermiques et tira.

« Humggg, le has-ard, le has-... chantonna le vieux poivrot en titubant avant de s'écrouler sur une chaise, soudainement profondément endormi.

-Oh ! C'est le retour de Kogoro l'endormi ! s'exclama Takagi-keiji alors que Conan se glissait subrepticement derrière la chaise de son "oncle". »

"L'enfant" dégaina son noeud papillon transformateur de voix.

« Toute cette attente m'a tellement ennuyé que j'ai failli m'endormir ! déclara Conan avec la voix du détective. Alors je vais commencer mon incroyable déduction. L'un des poisons absorbés par la victime avait pour effet de l'aveugler, comme vous le savez. Pris de panique, il a décidé de laisser un message posthume désignant le nom du coupable !

-Mais Mori-kun, ce que Dufeu-san a écrit n'a rien à voir avec le nom de l'un des trois suspects ! Ils sont donc innocents ?

-Non, le coupable est bien parmi eux. Le pauvre homme, aveuglé et paniqué, avait juste oublié un petit détail : le pays !

-Hein ? dirent toutes les personnes rassemblées.

-Conan ! s'auto-appela l'enfant en continuant avec la voix du mauvais détective. Explique-leur !

-Haaaay ! s'exclama joyeusement l'enfant avec sa plus belle voix d'enfant. »

Les adultes le regardèrent, étonnés de le voir surgir si soudainement de nulle part.

« L'homme assassiné avait l'habitude d'écrire avec le clavier configuré avec les premières lettres en "azerty" avec les lettres occidentales car il venait de France. En mourant, il a oublié qu'ici, les claviers sont configurés pour écrire en katakana, leur dit Conan.

-Donc si on interchange avec l'autre clavier... réfléchit Takagi-keiji.

-Oui, cela donne Candice Sand ! Vous êtes la coupable ! termina la voix de Kogoro. »

Après ça, la femme avoua. De toute façon les preuves étaient encore dans son appartement. Le mobile était qu'il avait volé et dépensé une somme d'argent considérable à son ancienne belle-famille pour acheter un ordinateur avant de quitter sa copine.

« Il avait préféré l'argent à moi alors j'ai fait en sorte d'être la dernière chose qu'il ait vu. J'avais laissé son ordinateur comme vengeance car je le pensais incapable de l'utiliser. Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était ce qui causerait ma perte...

-Ce n'est pas l'ordinateur qui vous a mené à votre perte mais vous-même. Si vous aviez oublié cette vengeance stupide, un homme ne serait pas mort aujourd'hui et vous auriez été libre les prochaines années, termina Conan avec la voix transformée. »

La femme se fit conduire au poste de police le plus proche. Conan réveilla son "oncle" et le félicita d'avoir si bien effectué sa déduction. Ils retournèrent à l'agence du détective où Ran les attendait. La journée se termina enfin. Conan continua sa petite vie et en oublia presque Kuroba Kaito Kid. Mais du jour au lendemain, ce dernier posta une lettre annonçant son prochain vol. Nakamori-keibu vint le chercher pour que -une fois de plus- le "kid-killer" fasse échouer les plans du voleur. Mais Conan connaissait désormais la vérité sur le voleur et l'arrêter n'était plus vraiment dans ses projets du moment qu'il rendait ce qu'il avait volé.

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** Detective Conan ne m'appartient pas

 **Titre :** Scred

 **Résumé :** Conan réussi à découvrir l'identité de Kaito Kid grâce à un micro. Mais que décidera-y-il en apprenant les raisons de ses vols? Une entraide peut-elle naître entre ces deux garçons que rien ne semble réunir ou choisiront-ils l'individualisme?

 **Bêta :** /

* * *

La nuit, les Mori plus Conan arrivèrent à une grande place autour d'un immeuble où était amassée une foule de personnes. Des hordes de demoiselles brandissant des pancartes "Vive Kid-sama!" étaient tant bien que mal éloignées du bâtiment, futur lieu de vol, par un barrage de policier sous ordre de Nakamori-keibu. Ce dernier pensait que Kid se mêlerait à la foule pour commettre son larcin. Alors que Conan traversait cette marrée de gens, un visage particulier, un peu à l'écart attira son attention.

L'enfant faussa compagnie à Kogoro et se dirigea vers cette personne.

-Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien, hein? demanda-t-il à l'adolescent ébouriffé

Kuroba Kaito -car c'était lui- sursauta, ne l'ayant pas vu venir.

-Ha! Conan-kun~! Je suis flatté que tu ai pris le temps de venir me saluer! le salua le voleur avec une petite courbette insolente.

Conan leva les yeux au ciel devant les gamineries du Kid qui n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son surnom.

C'est alors qu'il vit une forme blanche suspendue contre l'un des côtés de l'immeuble. Et cette blancheur montait la façade. De loin, on pouvait très facilement prendre cette forme fantomatique pour Kaito Kid -c'est d'ailleurs ce que cru Nakamori-keibu vu qu'il envoya certaines de ses troupes à l'assaut de l'immeuble-.

Conan, ayant le véritable Kid à ses côtés, regarda les policier fourmiller en criant des ordres qui se perdaient dans le brouhaha ambiant.

-Laisse-moi deviner ton plan... soupira Conan en analysant rapidement les faits. Cet article paru dans le journal était un leurre pour vérifier que je tiendrai bien ma promesse de ne pas te dénoncer. Tu as prévu de faire en sorte que je te vois dans la foule et que je t'accuse après que les policiers pour le vol qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à voir...

-Quel vol? demanda innocemment le voleur. Tu vois bien que je n'ai pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

-Ne me prends pas pour le premier imbécile venu. Il est évident que tu as déjà dérobé cette maudite bague vu que tu n'a apparemment pas prévu de bouger d'ici de la soirée.

-Ha? dit le voleur. Pourtant je ne l'ai pas sur moi, tu peux fouiller~.

Le regard plein de sous-entendus que lui adressa le voleur prouva que la demande était tout sauf innocente.

-N'essaie pas de m'embarquer dans tes fantasmes, abruti de voleur! le réprimanda Conan en le frappant à l'épaule ce qui était le plus haut point qu'il pouvait atteindre. Et puis bien sûr que tu ne l'a pas sur toi! Si je t'avais trahi et dénoncé, garder ton bulletin sur toi aurait été un suicide!

Le Kid fit une grimace boudeuse en croisant les bras.

-C'est pas drôle! Tu vois toujours au travers de mes ingénieux plans...

-J'imagine que c'est un complice qui l'a en sa possession, te connaissant, continua l'enfant détective.

-Même si je sais que tu es en réalité Shinichi Kudo, ton adorable visage d'enfant innocent fait que je te sous-estime, se plaignit le Kid en pinçant les joues de Conan.

Il cessa de martyriser le faux enfant immédiatement après le regard noir que lui envoya ce dernier.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai promis de ne pas te dénoncer que je ne peux pas t'assommer avec mon ballon!

-Tu ne ferais quand même pas ça, tantei-kun? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble~...

-Tais-toi! Les gens pourraient mal interpréter tes mots!

Cela ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire du Kid qui en avait bien conscience. Soudain, il regagna son sérieux et s'accroupi pour être au niveau du détective.

-Bon, maintenant, parlons affaires. Tu m'as déjà dis plusieurs fois que tu ne me dénoncerais pas mais je n'ai rien d'autre que ta parole pour te faire confiance...

-Ha... dit Conan en réfléchissant à une garantie à donner au voleur. Je sais! Bon, tu es déjà au courant que je suis Shinichi Kudo.

Le voleur hocha simplement la tête même si ce n'était pas une question.

-Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'avais cette taille?

-Bien sûr que si! J'ai même commencé à faire quelque recherches.

-Ce que je vais te dire est très important et doit rester secret. En réalité, il s'agit d'un poison expérimental d'une importante société secrète spécialisée dans le meurtre. Sauf que le poison était un prototype qui a fait rajeunir toutes les cellules de mon corps. Avec l'aide de... Quelques amis, on essaie de créer un antidote -celui qu'on a est éphémère- et de retrouver ceux qui m'ont fait ça.

Le voleur, toujours à son niveau, le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Ouah! Mais si tu as une société de tueur à tes trousses et tu te met quand même sur le devant de la scène pour résoudre des meurtres et des vols?

-Ha non! Tu ne vas pas commencer à faire comme certain de mes amis qui pensent que je ferai mieux de rester enfermé à double tour dans une maison au fond d'une forêt!

Le Kid lui envoya un regard louche et plein de sous entendus.

-Je le ferai volontiers mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir encore plus de policiers après moi~.

Profitant que le voleur soit toujours accroupi, Conan le frappa derrière la tête.

-Aïheuuuu!

-Ça t'apprendra à dire des bêtises, baka!

Soudain, une goutte de pluie tomba, puis une autre. Rapidement, le Kuroba sortit un portable de sa poche.

-Ici Condor à Aigle Royal! Annulez l'opération "plouf plouf", la pluie se chargera du travail. Terminé.

-L'opération "plouf plouf"?

Le voleur lui fit un sourire espiègle.

-La pluie devrait dissiper l'illusion que la bague volée est là, dit le Kid.

Puis d'un geste ample de la main, il invita Conan à le suivre pour se rapprocher de l'immeuble et donc du bain de foule. Kaito passa devant et Shinichi rétréci le suivi. Mais pour ne pas le perdre et se retrouver seul au milieu d'une foule infranchissable pour un enfant de sept ans, il agrippa le bas du manteau long du voleur. Ce dernier le remarqua et lui adressa un sourire mi-moqueur mi-attendri.

Soudain les policiers se mirent à s'agiter et l'un dit d'un voix un peu trop forte que la Bague avait disparu.

-Parfait, chuchota Kaito avec un rictus satisfait.

Puis il remarqua le pauvre Conan qui essayait difficilement de le suivre avec ses petites jambes d'enfant. Sans lui demander son avis, il le pris dans ses bras et le jucha sur ses épaules.

-Merci, dit doucement Conan malgré ses joues rouges.

Sans un mot, le magicien sorti un parapluie de nul part et le passa à Conan pour qu'ils soient tout les deux abrités.

Parmi les forces de l'ordre, c'est le chaos. Tout le monde se demandait comment diable le Kid avait pu arriver, voler et s'enfuir sans être vus. Ils cherchent pendant une dizaine de minutes alors que la foule repartait peu à peu. Kuroba Kaito se rapprocha de l'immeuble puis posa Conan à terre.

Le voleur se baissa au niveau de l'enfant et lui prit la main. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Shinichi vit à son propre annulaire une bague avec une énorme pierre précieuse. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément le voleur serait toujours le même. L'adolescent ébouriffé le regardait avec des yeux toujours replis de malice.

-Tu viens? Je te raccompagne jusqu'à l'immeuble.

Conan lui emboîta le pas. Après, tout se déroula simplement. Il alla dans une pièce où était rassemblés Nakamori-keibu, Kogoro, Ran, Takagi-keiji, Megure-keibu et quelques autres personnes.

Conan leur rendit la bague et il fut félicité.

Évidement, Ran s'était inquiétée et râla un peu qu'il aurait du prévenir quelqu'un avant d'aller pourchasser des voleurs mais dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de fierté.

-Ho! Kaito-kun, que fais-tu ici? Dit Nakamori-keibu en voyant l'ébouriffé qui accompagnait Conan.

-J'ai vu cet enfant affronter le Kid alors que celui-ci essayait de s'enfuir alors j'ai aidé ce petit détective! Malheureusement, on n'a pas réussi à capturer l'insaisissable Kid cat Burglar...

"Oy oy, arrête d'essayer de te valoriser" pensa Conan. Kaito eu l'air de saisir sa réflection car il lui envoya un regard innocent.

Les personnes de la pièce se mirent à parler entre elles et Kaito disparu dans l'indifférence générale. Puis soudain il y eu des cris de joie dehors. Tous les policiers se dirigèrent vers une fontaine au sommet de la qu'elle se tenait une forme d'un blanc immaculé. Une voix amplifiée en provenait.

-Mes chers fans, je ne peux repartir sans avoir pris le soin de vous saluer correctement!

Conan soupira de désespoir.

Une attaque de policier et une fuite à couper le souffle plus tard, la place fut désertée dans la joie des fan et la déception des autres. Le voleur ne serait pas attrapé de sitôt.

Sérieusement, revenir surtout pour -malgré ses dires- semer le trouble chez une poignée de policier? Effectivement, le Kid portait bien son surnom et restait en toutes circonstances égal à lui même.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Follow ?

Merci pour m'avoir donné un peu de votre temps

A la prochaine !


End file.
